Black Canary (Katie Cassidy)
History Origin Dinah "Laurel" Lance was born 1984 is the daughter of Detective Quentin Lance and Dinah Drake Lance an the sister of the late Sara Lance. Sometime in the past, Laurel had a romantic relationship with Oliver Queen. Laurel is part of a group called the City Necessary Resources Initiative, or CNRI, that helps people in need. The Return of Oliver Queen Currently working as a lawyer for CNRI Laurel has moved with her life after the tragic events of her sisters death and Oliver's as well along with her own mother leaving her and her father. During the tragic time in her life she grows closer to her friend and Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn. The two friends begin a romantic relationship however the two of them put there relationship on hold when they hear the news of the return of Oliver Queen who they both believe to have been dead. After dealing with the events of Oliver's return along with with him finding out and knowing about her relationship with Tommy she and Tommy agree to give a real relationship a try. Defending Oliver Queen When Oliver is arrested by her father who thinks he the new vigilante appearing in the city Oliver ask for her to defend him in trial which she does putting her in conflict with her father. This conflict between her and her father gets very heated because of his hatred for Oliver and the damage that he blames Oliver for causing his and her family with the death of her sister and her mother leaving. During the event of defending Oliver she and him kiss and she admits she does still have feeling for him but makes it clear that nothing can ever happen between them which Oliver understands. Helping Thea Queen After Oliver's little sister Thea gets in legal trouble and gets arrested Laurel comes to Thea's side and defends her in trial to help get her out of a long jail sentence. With the help of her father Laurel makes a deal that allows Thea to work at CNRI under her personal watch. Asking for Green Arrow's Help When she calls Arrow to help her put back in prison and stop Cyrus Vanch she unwittingly helps her father track down and nearly capture Arrow. Learning what her father did with using her as bait she becomes furious at him. However later on she is kidnapped by Cyrus Vanch who learns about her connection to Arrow. Arrow ends up saving her along with help from her father which does result in putting Cyrus Vanch back in prison. However in the event cause a big rift between her and her father which results her in not trusting him. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Laurel received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. This is because her father made her take self-defense classes. Appearances Arrow *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five **"Legacy" **"Invasion!" **"Who are You?" (Cameo) **"Missing" *Season Six **"Fundamentals" *Season Seven **"Emerald Archer" Notes *In The TV Show her full name is Dinah Laurel Lance though in the TV Show she mainly goes by the name Laurel Lance. Trivia *In The TV Show she has yet to take on the Hero Name of Black Canary. See Also *Black Canary (Katie Cassidy)/Gallery *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dinah_Laurel_Lance_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Laurel_Lance Category:Arrow Characters